super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Amitwo
Doppelganger Amitie, henceforth known as Amitwo, is a magical construct and doppelganger originating from the Mirage Portal area of the site. Specifically, she comes from the December 2017 mirage, "A Puyo Pop Christmas" where she served as one of the mirage santas. She later miraculously escaped the mirage before she could cease existing, joining the real world! History During the December 2017 Christmas Mirage, Doppelganger Amitie was initially the same as any other mirage illusion of another character, essentially unaware of anything going on and content to live her life. However, interacting with the real world counterparts of her friends such as Amitie and Lidelle eventually got a reaction out of her. They were able to tell Amitwo about the real world and convince her that her world wasn't real. Frightened by her imminent demise, Amitwo spent the rest of her time trying to convince her other mirage friends to help her find a way out. However, only Mirage Lidelle, known from here on out as Rider, really took it seriously. Klug and Raffina thought she was insane. Sig just kinda went ok and then got distracted by bugs. And Miss Accord started saying spooky stuff and trying to discourage her. Amitwo and Rider searched desperately for some magic that might help them in the library. However, with time running out they were forced to resort to risky gambits and darker magics in a desperate bid to escape. The details of these dark magics are largely unknown as no player characters were present at the time, however she escaped the mirage in a ... less than intact state. (See: Physiology) Personality Amitwo is, to put it in a single word, a sweetheart. She's largely open-minded, cheery, supportive, and mostly selfless in the care she gives others. To put it in her own words, she isn't upset that she's essentially a ghost. She's happy that she gets to spend time with her friends. She is, however, a dork. She loves to laugh, even at jokes others might consider bad, is clumsy with her words at times, and has a bit of a lack of social awareness where she'll be oblivious to the reactions to some of the things she says. Amitwo's reaction to having lost most everyone she cared about in her original false world has largely been to become clingier and more affectionate with friends, turning her into a bit of a softie. Physiology When Amitwo left the mirage, most of the underlying mirage magic that structurally supported her existence didn't come with her and she was left in a state that could barely even qualify as human. While she could visually pass as herself, that is largely where the physiological similarities between her and prime Amitie end. Amitwo has no physical weight or mass. She cannot exert physical force upon other objects. This means that she can't do simple things like walk, open a door, write, give someone a hug, or even lift small objects. She is all but entirely incorporeal, without actually being incorporeal. What little physical substance she has could be compared to that of a balloon with the malleability of a pillow. One can squish her body with very little effort, though this seems to have little effect on her. The thin 'outer shell' that makes up her appearance, including her faux clothes, springs back into shape and seems to do its best to undo any harm or change that happens to it. She cannot paint her nails, for instance, as the paint peels off pretty fast compared to a normal human. She has no internal organs except for her mouth and tongue. However, the back of her mouth does not open up to swallow anything and she has no throat, making it so that the only things she can eat are things that can be broken down into raw magic in her mouth, such as the food she creates. Amitwo does not therefore eat, breathe, or sleep--however, she does sometimes imitate these things. To move, she uses magic to float around. However, she is not a great flyer and strong winds are enough to threaten her mobility. When damaged, Amitwo's fragile out shell tends to tear apart like paper wherever it is hit, exposing the concentrated mana that she is full of. This mana then leaks out, weakening her. This is the closest that Amitwo can experience to an injury, as her body is otherwise incorporeal. In terms of sustenance, Amitwo is largely sustained by absorbing magical energy. Powers & Abilities Amitwo is capable of redirecting the mana making up her body at others with powerful but double-edged effects, as she is incapable of attacking without draining the energies essential to her existence from her body and tired quite quickly as a result. She can also cast spells using the same energy source, however the only spells she can cast are non-elemental spells due to relative inexperience with the type of unprocessed magic she uses. Amitwo is also capable of connecting herself directly to Li's ley lines, acting as a conduit for its virtually limitless supply of raw mana. This allows her the ability to use much more mana than is normally in her body, however the destructive effects of wild magic make this unsustainable for more than short bursts of time. Trivia * Amitwo was the first-ever non-canon doppelganger on the site, giving rise to the doppelganger rules. * Amitwo escaped the mirage due to popular demand to rescue her after she attained self-awareness. The decision was not finalized until the mirage was nearing its end. * Amitwo's birthday, if you define her birthday as the day she escaped the mirage and attained her freedom, is December 25th, Christmas Eve. Running Gags * Schezoisms. Sometimes, Amitwo's clumsiness with words takes the form of something unintentionally perverted sounding. * Amitwo is a glutton with a sweet tooth who cannot eat. This a point of strong envy for her when dealing with real humans. Category:Mari's Characters Category:Female Character Category:Puyo Puyo Characters Category:Original Character